


A Warrior's Story

by Kathendale



Series: Our Little Angel [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Time Jump, apocalypse is over!, fuck you scott gimple, grandkids, i really miss coral, i was legit sobbing last night, remembering carl, still shit at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: "Can you tell us again mom? About our uncle who helped save everyone?"





	A Warrior's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of You'll Beat This World! Daryl and Rick got together, and raised Judith together. She fell in love, and had twins. Rick and Daryl are now 80, Judith is 30, and the twins are 7. ENJOY!

"MOMMY!" Judith turned, a smile covering her face as a young boy and girl came rushing at her, hugging her, making her laugh. "Hello, Jude and Jessie. What do I owe this pleasure of seeing you during play time?" Judith asked her children, her eyes twinkling as she stood there. Jessie tugged on her brother's long, dark hair, before whispering in his ear, and he nodded and smiled. "We want you to tell us about Uncle Carl again." He said politely, before sitting down cross legged, his sister following suit. Judith smiled sadly at her two children. "Well, my brother, he was a great man. He was selfless, though a little reckless when he was young, is what Dad told me." She started, a smile that was filled with sadness on her face. "He was a great person, making sure others were okay, but he'd also get into trouble, that took a lot for Dad to save him. He even lost his eye, but kept going, to protect the things he loved, to protect me." She whispered, a pained expression on her face. "Even when he was bitten, he was helping someone." She said, tears slowly trickling down her face. "His dying wish was for Dad to not seek vengeance, and to protect me..." Never forget your legendary Uncle, he may not have stopped the apocalypse, but he saved a lot of people with what he's done. Now, run along, children. Go back and play." She watched them run back to the group of children, as she heard the sound of approaching footsteps, accompanied by arms wrapping around her. "Will you ever tell them about every sacrifice he made to keep everyone safe?" Jake asked, his chin resting on her shoulder. Judith smiled, turning to face her husband. "One day, when they're old enough." She whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my loves! Carl will forever live on in our hearts....


End file.
